Recognition
by thelittlepalmtree
Summary: Sealand just wants to be recognized. Another weird birthday fic.


**_Another fic i wrote for my friend's birthday, ahahaha hope you enjoy ^^_**

_Knock _

_Knock _

_Knock _

"H-Hello?"

"Hi there! Would you like to know all the benefits of recognizing me as a coun—"

Matthew sighed, "Oh it's you again."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Peter retaliated.

"Look I can't recognize you as a nation," Matthew sighed, "I mean, if we went around recognizing every micro-nation, it would be chaos!"

"But we're practically brothers!" Peter responded, "I mean, Jerk England is your brother too right? That makes us family!"

"I-I never really thought of it that way…" Matthew blushed at this addition to his family. "But it doesn't change anything, now stay here I'm calling Tino and Berwald."

"Aw come on!" The smaller boy pouted, "Do you have any idea what it's like to be ignored! Nobody even looks in my direction! I don't have any say in what goes on in the world! Nobody takes me seriously! Do you have any idea what that's like? It's just not fair!"

Matthew did have an idea what that was like. And he agreed that it wasn't fair. Something stirred in the Canadians heart as he looked at the young boy who claimed to be his little brother. It was then that he made what is now agreed to be the biggest mistake in his entire history.

"Peter…Wait…" He said to the small, dejected boy, who thought his outburst had definitely ruined his chances. The little nation looked up, hope dangerously shining in his eyes. "I-I guess I could…recognize you…I mean, no one cares what I do anyway, so I don't think it'll be a big deal. I-it's the least I could do….for a brother."

A smile grew on the boy's face. He threw his arms around the older nation. "Thanks so much! I won't forget this! When I become stronger I promise to find a way to repay you for this!"

"D-don't mention it."

Alfred F. Jones was reading the daily paper—more like it was being used as a coaster for his coffee, but that's not important—when England—no not England! Definitely not England! He was totally not eating breakfast with England after sharing one of those nights that would make that Hungarian girl scream! Hey who mentioned England anyway? That person should be sued for libel! Oh…right…well anyway on with the story—came across the most surprising headline. Canada seemed to have recognized Sealand as a country. It was this order of business that the American wanted to now discuss.

"Answer for yourself!" He shouted at the Canadian.

"Personally I want to hear more about your night with England," Elizaveta smirked with a wink at the poor little gentleman.

"C'mon Lizzy," Gilbert smirked, "Don't act like you weren't watching that all night—AHHH!"

"Why are you even allowed to come to these meetings?" Roderich asked, "You're not even a nation anymore."

"Why are you allowed to fuck my little brother? I don't ask stupid questions!" His retort made both the Austrian and the German blush.

As the eastern European nations continued to bicker, America was starting a fight of his own.

"What's wrong with you Mattie?" America shouted, "Don't you know that we can't piss off England! He's my only Ally!"

"Th-that's not my problem!" The Canadian said, trying to shout back.

"Don't take that polite little tone with me! You know very well whatever you do is reflected on me!" The American growled, "I should've taken you over when I had the chance!"

"Excuse me! But you did _try _to take me over! Is it my fault that you couldn't manage it?"

"YES!"

The two brothers were close to throttling each other when a small voice shouted "STOP!"

Everyone turned to the small British boy in a sailor suit. "Please! I'm sure we can settle our differences without fighting! Can't we all just be friends?"

He was answered with a resounding "NO!"

The little boy looked close to tears. "Why is this so hard for you all to accept? Come on America! You know what it was like to be under someone else's control! Didn't you want someone to listen to you?"

Once again a great blunder would be made, but seeing as how it was Alfred that made it, no one was surprised. The young boy had appealed to the one part of his history he was extremely proud of. As the kid stood sniffling, the hero walked over and patted his shoulder.

"I like you kid," He smiled his biggest hero smile, "Sure, I'll recognize you!"

"WHAT?" An outraged Brit supplied.

"Aw, Eyebrows, don't be to hard on the kid," Seychelles smiled, "I'll recognize you too, mkay honey?"

"You too!"

"Mon Cher, I'll do anything to piss off that idiot, You are officially recognized by The nation of Love."

"In that case I'll recognize you too!" Spain smiled, finally paying attention to the conversation. "Lovi'll recognize you too, right Lovi?"

"Whatever bastard."

"I want to recognize you too, ve~"

"In that case I'll recognize you too."

"Well if Ludwig will, I will too."

"Roderich, that's so cute, I'll recognize you too."

"I'll recognize you, but not because Lizzy is or anything, just because I'm awesome like that! Kesesesesesese! OW!"

Little by little all the nations began to recognize the boy as their peer. He smiled more brightly than ever. Some, like Alfred, even pledged protection, so that he couldn't be invaded by the likes of Russia.

"So it's settled," The American smiled, pretending he was the leader of this group, though technically it was Roderich who was leader. "Welcome to the group kid."


End file.
